The ink king of the leaf
by Zoom lord 119
Summary: One night as naruto was runing from a mob he found him self in a old abandond cartoon stutio and it is there he will find the power to get his over do bay back on the ones who tormented him
1. chapter 1

A/n ok guys this first chapter is just a warning I have no idea how to write fanfiction so this story may be absolute trash but hey here is hope ing

Warning:

Narutoxharem

Gender bending

Evil Naruto


	2. Chapter 0 pro log

( I do not own Naruto or bendy and the ink machine)

Chapter 0 the pro log

Hidden leaf village was a lovely place it was surrounded by lovely trees and was protected by some of the most grand shinobi in the land of fire.

And yet with there prosperity came corruption and so this arrogant ness will be there un doing this is the story we will see now.

———line brake ———

Naruto was a young blond boy no older than 8 with 3 wisker like birth marks on his cheeks, warring a over sized black shirt with several neon orange spots on it but this bit clothing was far to large for him in fact it looked like was almost trip over it do to its length. Now most people in this village will think that Naruto a fool that in pain he has been ever cents the day he was born , and good thing to because Naruto is not nearly as stupid as he let people believe for that was just like a mask that and that is how he found the reason for the villagers scornful hate , after all it is really easy to tell when the angery mob and so much kept calling him things like "demon spawn" and "the fox brat" and so here we are the young whisker marked boy running from a mob of moronic rage filled civilians

As they chased Naruto he saw that his "so called" protectors that the old man hokage had hired to "help him" and oh they were helping all right , after all how do you think the villagers managed to get the civilians were keeping his torment going.

The mob was quick to case him out of the village and the blond boy quickly found himself at the entrance to training ground 44 or better known as the forest of death Naruto knew the civilians were terrorized by the mere look of this place so seeing it as his best option to get away from the ones chasing him he looked for a way in to the forest of death after a few minutes he began to here the civilian mob catching up and that was when he saw a hole in the Gate, he ran through it quickly he could and just kept going and going until the angery cries of murder from the mob could not reach him anymore. Naruto stopped running and just stood there and letting all his hate focus at the village and as he did so he thought to him self.

'I will make them all feel my pain one day!!!!'

as the young wisker marked boy was about to turn around he felt something on his foot it was ink coming out of as small pile on close rocks, Naruto could have just left but he felt something calling to him as he looked to the rock pile and so Naruto walkted over to the pile to see what was makeing the ink pop up to the ground as he bent down to pick up the first rock he hared a massive *crak* and just like that he fell down and down until he landed with a splash in a large puddle no ... a lake full of ink Naruto tried to swimming to he top hopping of finding a way back into The sunlight but as he swam the surface just kept getting farther and father away and then he just could not hold his breath anymore and passed out

———line brak———

Naruto awoke in what seemed to be a large wooden room with all sorts strange meaches and pipes as the wisker marked blonde tried to get up he pulled on a leaver that caused the pipes to start pumping full of ink and the wooden floors and walls to start creaking. As the story's young protagonist started to look around in a panic a flood of ink bursts throughout the walls covering Naruto as he said/yelled "What is this stuff?!"

——— in Naruto mind / sewage prison ———

The grate nine tailed fox was snarling at its hosts predicament what ever this stuff was it was not normal ink , it all most felt demonic an unknown voice then said in a sweet yet all two twisted "hello my name is bendy the ink demon are you here to die?" the fox then felt something and thought one thing as fear began to take over the tailed beast 'what has the village driven my host to unleash?!'

(To be continued)


	3. Ink king of the leaf an 2

Hey everyone this is an announcement I have chosen to hold of on this story until the final chapter of bendy and the ink machine to come out before i put up the next chapter sorry


	4. Chapter 02 a meeting of the inky part 1

(I do not own Naruto or bendy and the ink machine)

A/n ok guys and girls with the chapter 5 of bendy and the ink machine and the new bendy run game I have chosen put this chapter out a bit earlier than I wood have to add some of my own ink beings into this story and also thanks for all of the support on the first chapter again thank you all.

But now on with the show

[chapter 2 : a meeting of the inky part 1]

(Unknown place)

Naruto awoke once more in the pipe filled wooden room the blond looked to see that a few new implements have been put into the room in the far left corner there was what seemed to be a artistic drawing desk on the right wall there was what seemed an operating table with sharpend pipes above it and a few staks of ink filled canisters on the left side of the table just as Naruto was going to turn around he heard a voice from behind him "I see you have awoken my young lord." Naruto turns around only to come fully face to face with what seemed to be a man or at less some thing akin to a human wereing a tan pact work overalls and fishing boots.

The figure was tall was only black in color and wor a mask of what seemed to be a smiling demon with life less pie cut eyes Naruto was atomically suspicious of this thing that looked similar to a man "what do you mean 'young lord' I am nobody's lord?" The wisker marked boy asked

To witch the man simply replied "but you are for you have unleashed the lord of ink **bendy the ink demon hahahaha** !!!!!"

Naruto felt the room shake as he herd the man talk once more he felt some thing yet it was not fear it was acknowledgment like this place this ink it was his to command the inky masked man then said

"Now then my young lord I am Sammy I was lord bendy's prophet and Now I am your ... well let's go with adviser." Naruto then asked with confusion clearly in his tone "who is bendy" Sammy stood there silently looking off into space witch was creeping the blond boy yo no end before he herd a new voice saying in a scarily calming manner

"Look behind you."

Naruto did just that and to say he was freaked out would be an understatement what he saw was looked like the smiling demon on Sammy's mask just more demonic was covered in a inky slime witch was more or less resembling tar and was well ... very tall.

"Greetings young one" the ink demon said Naruto was scared that he would admit after all who wouldn't be scared if that creeps up behind you. "Now then you must have questions please ask"

Naruto asked the most useful question he could think of at this very moment "what is your story?"

Bendy then reply's with " I was once a man called Joey Drew I was a terrible man who did whatever it took to get what I whanted in my greed and lust for power I invented an terrible device called the ink machine and through it and a demonic ritual I became this, I was reborn as bendy yet for so long I nothing more than a wild animal attacking everyone and everything I could to get my next meal yet then something or rather someone came to my domain"

Bendy then starts to get angry and begins to shake as Sammy then cuts in having listened to his lords speech and said " A man known as Henry he betrayed us as soon as he had the chance my lord had little control over his actions as he has put him self he was like animal." Naruto only could stare at the ink covered beings in front of him looking worried at bendy getting angry he asked his next question "what was that giant ink pool I landed in?"

Bendy snapping out of his rage said "it would seem that the ink machine flooded every thing in its path creating the pool as you called it , and yet some how you have seemed to have absorb every last drop of ink turning your mind in this workshop and bringing you here as well."

Naruto's eyes widened and he yelled out " Wait this is all in my head!?" As the blond boy looked around in a panic hope ing that this was not a shine that he was going insane.

Sammy chucked at the young lord he found his pain and inner torment funny yet bendy he noticed something the boy was unaware of his first ten it that 9 tailed vixen yes something was very off here.

The ink demon then got an idea as asked "Naruto do you mind if I have a look into your memory's?" Not wait ing for an answer a inky hand fazed into the wiskred boy's for head and then he saw it the hated boy that was put through out torment after torment over priced half rooted food living in a rat infested apartment yes bendy saw every thing oh and how his anger grew with each memory that flashes past only to be replaced by yet another horrible experience put put on the blond boy.

After a few minutes bendy retracted his hand and Sammy could tell some thing was not right the ink demon then put his hand on Sammy's mask and showed him Naruto's memories all the wile The blond boy was just standing there in a daze, And as he slowly regained his self bendy had finished showing Sammy the blond boy's memories and to witch the inky masked madman said this "ok Naruto we will be training you to become not just the next hokage but an ink king of the inter world!" Naruto stood there wondering and then asking "how do I do that." Bendy then replied "simple you just need to covert the world into a dark and inky hell scape"

Naruto could only say this " wait what?"


	5. Chapter 03 a meeting of the ink part 2

(I do not own Naruto or bendy and the ink machine)

Last time

 _"Wait what?!"_

(Chapter 3 a meeting of the inky part 2)

Lucky Sammy was there wishing to explain his lords end goal

"It is just as My lord said you must corrupt this world's way of looking at troubles is in just (snikers) black and white you must make it to were the Commaners can use there new inky forms to be whoever or whatever they wish to be ... do you here me **freedom thy name is the inky darkness hahahaha** " after that Sammy then when't about rambling in a what seemed to be crazy town speak.

Naruto was beginning to get weirded out by this so bendy ripped a pipe off and out from one of the walls makeing a small bit of ink leak out and with a bang smashed Sammy in the back of the head "shut it!!!" The ink demon yelled as Sammy looked at him after a few seconds Tge masked ink monster got the message with a tilt of his head looked too Naruto and said sheepishly said

"He he ... I am sorry young lord"

Before Naruto could replied they herd an loud ear screeching mone as Naruto , bendy and Sammy looked to were the ink demon had pulled the pipe from the new found inky leak and out came a monster much like A inky slime looking monster but this one was wereing a welders hat And carried what looked to be a kitchen knife in one of his ink slimed hands

Naruto was freaking out at the new guest as Sammy and bendy just looked annoyed the ink demon looks at the slime and said in a dull voice "really jack can you not be so loud." Sammy walks over to the wiskred boy and put a hand on his shoulder and says "young lord this is swollen jack he is a simple watch dog." Sammy stops and seemingly glares at the newly named jack be for continuing to speak but this time in a more dark tone of voice "And a dog would never attempt to harm there young lord isn't that right jack." At this the slime began to whimper covering its ink slimed head underneath the hat on its head? Naruto was still a bit were e of the monster but Naruto was soon snapped out of his suspension when he head bendy talk once more

"Ok Naruto I am going to show you to all of the other ink beings that Now Rome your mind"

Naruto gulps at that he did not like the idea of monsters being lose in his mind Sammy then spoke to the boy in a calming manner and said "oh and don't worry they will not hurt you after all this is your mind if they hurt you they'll be feeling the pain as only it will be hurting even more for them."

Naruto then noticed something "hey wait a minute how are we supposed to get out of here there are not any doors?"

Bendy walks over to the artists desk and picks up a a small pen with a sting and a doctors shot needle attached then walks back and was about to give it to Naruto when he said "to is this is the makers tool a specialty crafted pen that can bring anything you wish to canvass that is reality but remember once painted it can't be erased, but it can be re made as much as you what." As He handed the tool to the blond boy the needle shot into his arm and as it began to draw blood it was re forged into a small blade with a pen tip on the end of the hilt.

(A/n:Think of Harry Potter ink quills but with a blade instead of a feather)

"Now what?" Asked Naruto to witch bendy simply replied "draw a door and I will show you to the rest of your tenents." Naruto then he heard Sammy whisper "or lack there of" the wiskred boy then looked to the masked mad man and say" what is that supposed mean?" Sammy was about to answer but bendy hit him over the head yet again and yelled to his prophet "No spoilers!!!" At his jack hid behind Naruto much to his dismay he was still a bit werey of the oversized ink blob.

——— line brake ———

Naruto took a moment to regain his composure as dis bendy then focused on a Blank wall that was now visible thanks to Sammy moving some of the ink canisters and focused then from the pen shot out a wave of ink after a few minutes there in front of the boy and the inky monsters was a simple wooden door with a golden nob handle bendy walks up to the newly made door and opens it. the door leads to a massive hall way with many other doors some of them seemed to be bord ed up with both wooden planks and some with chains or both and yet some seemed to have a name carved into there door frame these's names were.

 _Tom_

 _Alice_

 _Boris_

 _Burtrun_

 _Susie_

 _Norman.p_

There were all so 3 smaller doors with a big poster above it that read **the butcher gang** and each of the doors had a name scratched on theme theses names were _piper , fisher and striker_

Naruto didn't know witch one to look into and yet Naruto's eyes kept looking to ward the lockted room Sammy saw this and said "do not worry young lord we will unlock those rooms when you trained up to the point were you may use the things inside of them." Naruto nodded at this some what eager to meet his minds new resadints

(Cut)

A/n : ok every one this is the harem so far

Hinata

Ino

Fem kyuubi

And more to come ... oh well till next time bey.


	6. Chapter 4 the makeing of the ringmaster

(I do not own Naruto or bendy and the ink machine)

As Naruto prepared to try and choose witch of the rooms to enter first as jack saw still behind him much to his ire. bendy then walks up to the blond boy and said to him "Naruto I think we should go and see bertrum first so I may show you another power that you have been gifted with." Naruto looked very interested at the thought of a new ability. Doing just that Naruto walks over to the door and as he began to open it he herd what seemed to be grinding gears and rattling chains and a voice calling out

 **"I am still here!!!!!"**

Naruto looked to the stunned as the door fully opened to see a wooden room much like the other but with the same strange operating table and drawing desk but that was not why he was because there in front of him was a giant no a colossal head rolling around in a giant bowl that was chains to the floor and walls of the wooden room. jack began to mone loudly as he saw it Sammy look at it with a mix of pit and some strange form of satisfaction bendy just stood there for a moment until he tapped on Naruto's shoulder "ok Naruto I shall tell you the other new power you got it is to reanimat the dead through a proses called the toon fusion it will let you re make the ones you have deemed worthy to be reborn into an new inky body, but remember you can modify the body but it's first form can not be erased." Sammy then looks at bendy and says "yes I remember when you did that one me." There was a very unpleasant form of quiet as bendy looked very guilty at the masked madman's words until Naruto asked "ok but how do I do that?" Bendy snaps out of it and continued

"Just the desk over there and then draw what you wish him to become and the operation table over there will make his new body but before you do ,let me give you a look at who the man was in life and before were he is now." Bendy then puts his hand on the blond boys for head yet again but this time it was Naruto who was viewing memories and he saw the giant head burtrum was his name how he built massive wonders until The inky darkness that is dispare took him.

Naruto then new just what to make him into the wiskred marked boy rushes over to the art desk with jack , Sammy and of course bendy follow.

Naruto quickly took his bladed pen a drew as he did the a screaming mess of voices could be heard and colossal head seemed to melt into a giant blob of ink that splashed it's way on to the operating table, the needles from above poked and prodded and remade the dark inky slime into what seemed to be a circus master with short and slick onix black hair pale white skin with a shadowy tear drop like tattoo under both of his blood red eyes. He wor a black suit with scrap metal like armor on his left and right shoulder, Lethar armored pants with a white trim and a suit mach ing top hat with several stitchs on its sides.

As Naruto's drawing speed began to slow and as he put down his pen blade(a/nand yes that is what I am calling it) the needles retracted from the newly made ink being and with a Naruto looked over to bendy asking what he should do next, bendy seeing this looked at jack before looking back to the wiskr marked boy and told him "Naruto swollen jack here has the ability to give your creations that little extra jolt of power the kind of power needed in this war like world." Bendy looks towed Sammy before look at Naruto yet again and said "I what you to repeat after Sammy ok." Naruto noded his head and looked to word Sammy and the masked mad man did not speak only smiled and as if on instinct the blond boy new what to say. Jack rushed over to his master grasping one of the young lords hand's and pointed his other inky palm towards the operating table. It was then that Naruto spoke with a voice that demanded respect

 **"oh grate well of doomed souls bring this new ink being into the fold, you may consume what is Now aged and old ,so that we may gain secrets untold!!!!!!"**

Jacks hand pulses with an un naturally wicked energy and With a twitch the his inky hand a ghostly pale light as the soul of berturm was morphed into something new some thing that would fit this new inky dark body. The soul then rushed into its new vessel the body lay there form 3 seconds and no more before it started to move and slowly it got near the eag of the operating table and there he sat on it as he looked around and just stayed there. Sammy walks up to Naruto who's hand was still in jacks clutchings and said "My young lord to gain power over a new ink being you must name him, after that he will be linked to you and will get some rather interesting powers and weapons." Naruto then got to thinking he had seen Burton's memories and seen how he was once put in said a giant metal monster that was once meant to bring joy and laughter and then just hit him ... he new the perfect name. Naruto then walks up to the newly and soon to be named inky monster and said "welcome to the world ringmaster."

[cut]

A/n :ok guys and girls I have chosen to but both Alison and suzie from the bendy and the ink machine into the harem


	7. Chapter 5

(I do not own Naruto or bendy and the ink machine)

Chapter 5 preparation's to angels choir part 1

"Ok let me get this straight." Said ringmaster who was looking at Naruto Sammy jack and of cores bendy as he sat on the edge of the operating table

"The ink machin flooded and we are all linked to this blond kid?" He said as he pointed at Naruto before glare ing at bendy before signing tirdly" I will help the kid but do not think you are forgiven mr drew." The ink demon shifted uncomfortably were he stood and said as he looked guilty "that seems fair." He said remembering all the terrible things he had done when he first came from the inky sins of his former life. At this Sammy then suggested that they should go and see the rest of the beings with in the wisker Marked boys mind. "Ok Naruto I suggest that we go and see suzie next." Said bendy in a care full manner. After all Susie had become a lot like Sammy in turns of metal health, wile she dose not worship him she well ... you will see.

(A/n : hahahaha 4th wall ;} !!!!!)

Naruto then looks at ringmaster and said "ok ringmaster I need you to stay here is that all right?" The patchwork builder just shrugged his shoulders before getting a bit excited and replied with a sudden surge of pep and a giant grin on his face "sure I think I can build some improvements that this room will desperately need!"

Naruto, jack, Sammy And bendy all started go to Susie's room as they approached the door they started to hear singing

 _I am a sunny little sinner ~_

 _A beautiful gal who is shunned by the light of day~_

 _An angel fallen from grace who just what's to play~_

 _I am Susie sinner ~_

'Yep she has lost it' bendy though to himself with a bit of a shudder remember ing what she did luckily Naruto was starting to look very sleepy and looks to bendy and Sammy "hey can we rest for a bit?" The ink demon looked to his prophet and nodded and they headed back to the main room to get some rest. After all they will need to be well rested for meeting the nightmares that will be a running, and the powers that he will soon unleash.

(A/n: ok guys sorry that but my I have been going through some technical difficulties I will try and sort them out when I can but anyway bey ba bey)


	8. An 3

Hey there everybody I just whanted to let you now that the next chapter for this story will come out after bendy chapter 5 oh and sorry for the long wait time on updates


	9. chapter 6 meeting an angels chior

(I do not own bendy or Naruto)

A/n ok did not know about the live stream on bendy chapter 5 so the next chapter is coming out now

Chapter 6 meeting an angled choir part 2 : the fallen

As Naruto began to awaken from his dreamless sleep he managed to see that bendy ,Sammy and jack were all just starring at him 'it was not a just a dream' the blond boy thought, happy that his new friends were not just in his imagination after that the joy began to were off and he asked his inky companions " why are you guys just looking at me like that?"

Sammy was the one that answered first and said "well young lord we are beings made out of ink as such we do not sleep so we waited for yo to wake up." Naruto was more than a little creeped out at the fact that 3 inky monsters were watching him as he was sleeping Naruto put this aside for now and choose to go and meet with this 'Susie sinner' as he remembered her calling herself as Naruto and his monster us escort walked out to the 'hallway to hell' as Naruto had chosen to call it and as they walked over to Susie's room he slowly opens the door to find that this was slightly different from the other rooms that had appeared in his mind, there was the operating table but that was the only thing that was the same instead there was what seemed to be a microphone and next to it was a massive amount of audio recorders. The blond boy then felt a chill go up his spine as he herd Susie's voice well

"hello my little fox why have you come to see a bad old sinner like me"

Naruto gulps as he could feel her looking him over like a spider waiting for some fly to get got in her web. At this point bendy and Sammy stood in front of the wisker marked boy as the ink demon's prophet said "Susie we have come here to talk nothing more." Sowllen jack was panicking as he looked around to try and find this fallen angle. Just then jack began to grown and faster than anyone could blink a hand came out of the shadows trying to grab the blond boy but bendy was quick enough to get Naruto out of the sinners grasp Sammy seed his chance took hold of the hand and pulled to show the inky form of Susie she was were ing a long black dress with a web like pattern in many different places half of her face covered by her dark black hair she was all sow wereing a pair of high heels. Naruto just looked at her and saw the look of hopelessness in her eyes a feeling he was all to familiar with.

[to be continued]


	10. An sorry

Hey my fellow fanfic lovers I just whant to so that this story will not be continued until bendy and the dark reveal is over so I can get some more ideas for the story so again apologize


End file.
